1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and apparatus for measuring and recording various conditions of engine performance, and particularly relates to such methods and apparatus applied to the operation of outboard engines.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
It is generally known to provide internal combustion engines with an electronic control unit (ECU) for the monitoring and control of engine operation. It is also known to provide an internal combustion engine with the capacity to generate various electronic signals relating to engine operation. Such signals are commonly utilized as a diagnostic aid in the repair and/or servicing of the engine.